The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to controlling a screen mirroring function based on information that a mobile terminal displays if performing the screen mirroring function.
Digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services may provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
For example, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and smart TV services, that is, types of digital TV services, provide interactivity that allows users to actively select the types, watching times, and so on of watching programs. The IPTV and smart TV services may provide various additional services, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, based on such interactivity.
Additionally, recently, information outputted from a terminal connected to a TV may be provided through the screen of the TV. Among them, a screen mirroring function for displaying the screen of a terminal connected to a TV as it is used greatly.
However, conventionally, as a display device displays a screen of a terminal connected to a TV during the performance of a screen mirroring function, the screen mirroring function may be performed on information that a user does not want. Accordingly, the battery of the mobile terminal is wasted.